


Losing Her Rules

by MarvelatBarnes



Series: Stop and Go (Go Go GO!) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sexual Tension, tiny amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Fred asks to keep the relationship status between only them and Hermione has fun testing his limits. (No jealousy or anything just some flirting and bedroom eyes)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Stop and Go (Go Go GO!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Losing Her Rules

It only took a week since the first kiss to become comfortable showing up at each other’s places in the morning. Hermione had shown up early on Saturday to start making breakfast, already finding Fred heading to the shower. With the temperature Fred and George kept their apartment at, she quickly snuck into Fred’s room to steal one of his old quidditch t-shirts after she heard the shower running. 

“We shouldn’t tell people, right?” Fred watched Hermione twirl around his kitchen as he towel dried his hair.

“Why?” Hermione turned around and tilted her head, coffee brewing behind her as bread was in the toaster.

“Just, with you and Ron...” Fred shrugged and scratched at the back of his head.

“We haven’t been dating in six months, Fred.” Hermione poured out two cups of coffee and passed one to him.

“I just,” Fred bit his lip and sighed, “I just don’t want Mum to get all excited or Ron to get pissed or anything.” Fred stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing the unruly curls out of her face. “I want this to go at our pace. I want to know we are going about this the way _we _want to. I want—”

“Us to be the control group?” Hermione finished, smiling up at him. Her hand lifted up to brush the bottom of the scar on his face. Fred held his breath and let it all out at the same time, kissing her forehead.

“I don’t want you to run off because Mum starts planning a wedding or George acts like me as a joke or Ron threaten us if this doesn’t even work.” Fred said. Hermione lifted on to her toes and pressed her lips securely to his. Her fingers wrapped around the back of his elbows, pulling him closer. “Lets just be carefree about this? Let your rules loose, Granger.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’ll show you lose rules. I’m not the same girl you practically gave an anxiety attack to in school.” Hermione snickered. She kissed him again before pulling back and turned back to get the toast.

\---------------------

Fred, George, and Angelina were sitting at a booth with a clear sight of the door. The music flowed through the place; Fred nodded along to the music vibrating his chest. His gaze went back and forth between his beer, George or Angelina, and the door. 

“Fred?” George raised his eyebrow while waving his hand in front of Fred’s face.

“What?” Fred rolled his eyes.

“You expecting someone?” Angelina asked.

“No.” Fred answered quickly.

Fred’s head shot up hearing the door shut, muffled by the music, and internally sighed as the curly haired girl, red head, and brunette with glasses entered. Fred quickly lost focus of what George and Angelina were talking about and focused on Hermione, willing her to look his way.

Ginny pointed their way first. Hermione shot toward their booth to give Angelina a hug. She sat down in the seat next to Fred, causing him to stiffen, which caused George to let out a snort.

“You ok there, Fred?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Angelina.

“What did you do to that seat, Fredrick?” Ginny asked immediately, pulling Hermione closer to herself. George let out a louder laugh.

“Nothing. Fred’s just a little tired from work, right Forge?” George said, holding back a grin.

“Right.” Fred answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and George before looking over to Ginny.

“Ginny, do you want a drink?” Hermione almost shouted. Ginny nodded as she gripped Harry’s hand, dragging him over to the dance floor.

“So, Fred, how long have you fancied our little bookworm over there?” George yelled in Fred’s ear, waving his hand in front of Fred’s lazy focus on Hermione at the bar, getting her and Ginny drinks.

“What? No, just watching to make sure she makes it back ok.” Fred took a long drink of his fire whiskey, keeping his eyes down but glancing back towards her.

“Forge, I am your twin. Do not treat me like I am stupid.” George raised his eyebrow and flicked Fred’s forehead.

“Oh bullocks, leave him alone.” Angelina kicked out at George.

“Ow! Bloody hell!” Fred leaned over and gripped his shin.

“Oh, sorry Fred.” Angelina winced and aimed another kick.

“Bloody hell woman!” George leaned over and grabbed his own shin.

“Leave him alone. Come on, lets dance.” Angelina got out of the booth and held her hand out to George. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and made his way to the dance floor following her.

“Hey.” Hermione slid into the seat right across from Fred, smirking.

“Hey. Drop off Ginny’s drink?” Fred took another long sip, nearly choking as Hermione’s leg rested between his under the table. Hermione nodded and took a sip of her own drink. Fred leaned back in his seat, his head tilting back watching her as she sat up in her seat, more humor in her eyes than Fred had seen in a long time.

“How’s your night going?” Hermione asked. Her eyes trailed down his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed down to the small v in his shirt collar.

“Pretty well, yours?” Fred took another sip. His eyes fell to the opening of her blouse, a button had seemed to open on her trip from the bar back to the table.

“Excellent.” She answered. There was silence between the two, not even the loud music or screaming people in the bar could disturb them.

Fred licked his lips before breaking the silence, “the product we made has been flying off the shelves.” 

“Really?” Hermione smiled.

“Yeah.” Fred looked over her again before shuffling in his seat, taking a long drink. “Would you consider being employed as an inventor?” Fred said. Hermione let out a small laugh.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea.” She answered.

“Why’s that?”

“Imagine the amount of work we wouldn’t get done.” She paused, watching Fred’s eyebrows raise and a small blush fill his cheeks. She smirked and tipped her drink back and finished it off, placing the sweaty, empty glass between them. Fred eyed it before looking back at her.

“Do you want another drink?” He asked, his voice low but she had been watching his lips enough to see what he had said. Her smiled dropped slowly as their eyes locked.

“No.” Hermione shook her head slightly. She slid her knee against his before standing up and grabbing her jacket, making her way out of the bar, waving to Ginny. Fred watched her leave, feeling his breath stop in his chest. He glanced to his drink when the door shut behind her curls and quickly gulped it down, slamming it back on the table before grabbing his own jacket, waving to George, and trying to calmly follow behind Hermione. Fred let out a long breath, pulling on his coat to fight the cold as his shoes crunched in the snow outside. Fred whipped his gaze down the alleyway as he passed, seeing only the dumpster. A small snap happened beside him.

“My place?” Hermione popped up beside him, causing him to jump a little. He turned and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips pressing against hers as she let out a small squeak. Fred walked her backwards to find the wall of the alley before nipping at her lower lip. As a small moan escaped her, Fred smirked and pulled slightly apart.

“Yeah, ok.” Fred kissed the side of her neck as Hermione let out a laugh and apparated them to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment :) Thanks for reading this :) I just love these two!


End file.
